Hard to get
by ninjakittywhiskers
Summary: i stink at summerys but its going to be really good i think!


Kitty: my new story until my old one gets more reviews nya

Amu & Ikuto: gahhhhhh

Shelly: 'bout freaking time

Kitty: I know right? Well enjoy!

Mae: Kitty owns nothing but the plot and story line all characters belong to peach pit! EXCEPT OC's witch belong to Kitty

_**Kaname's pov**_

I stared down at my pink haired, 6 year old baby sister mother and father had passed away leaving us alone this would not be the last time we would meet I promised every weekend but her memory had been wiped clean so she doesn't even remember me so I was handing her off to Toni and without a word I left and heard Toni whisper to the sleeping youngling "welcome to your new life."

YEARS LATER…

_**Amu pov**_

I raced toward Saints St. booking it toward a dark alleyway. I never show my face in public saving a few minutes by walking the streets and the safety from thugs isn't worth the emotional neglect by the people. I got to the familiar dead end jumping up on the high wall just avoiding hitting Mioku's tail.

"Sorry." I murmured to my beloved cat. I bolted up the back way stairs to Toni's bar coming to a halt as I rammed straight into something. I looked up to see Toni a Italian that moved to Japan a few years back if I had a tail it would be tucked between my legs because I knew was in trouble he stood there stern faced and reeking of ale. My lips twitched fighting a smile at his massive body and tiny head. Just then before Toni had a chance to yell at me for being late Ryu and the boys called me to duty. I grabbed my apron to go over my French maid outfit and started my rounds serving long necks and giant mugs of beer to the already dunk men slurring sexist and degrading bits to me. But I ignored them and finally finished my rounds at about midnight and grabbed my cat off the empty rack where mugs go and headed towards my room when a costumer came in I looked back to see a teen boy with navy blue hair, sapphire eyes and a bored look but his eyes seemed to hold amusement when the targeted me he slowly made his way to the counter and motioned for me to come forward I hesitantly did as I was told. I was half expecting him to ask for a beer and leave but instead he looked me up and down curiosity flowing from him and asked

"What's your name little girl?" instead of telling him my name I blew up on him furious

"LITTLE GIRL! I am no little girl I'm 16 now! Turning 17 tomorrow!" He simply chuckled and nodded amusement showing through. I gritted my teeth sheesh this guy was getting on my nerves I took a breath and calmed down and finally answered his question.

"Amu Hinamori…" He smiled showing a perfect smile

"And yours?" I questioned panicking that he just sweet talked me into giving him a bunch of personal information

"Ikuto Tskiomi…." I could feel him watching me as I turned to wash glasses his eyes burning marks into my back.

"Amu would you be a good little girl and get your lover-to-be a beer?" I laughed at this he has to have a girlfriend already no one that pretty is single at least not for long.

"What are you drunk or something?" I asked now irritated that he was just teasing me. He stared at the cat in my arms and held his arms out for it Mioku hissed and ran off to my room. He frowned and sighed as I got him a beer. I handed the poison over to him. He took a swig and handed it back. I looked at him questioningly.

"Your turn dear." He said thrusting the beer at me once more. I shook my head

"I don't drink." He stared up into my eyes I gasped at how worn they looked he grabbed my chin letting the glass bottle roll off the table and shatter as it hit the floor boards I was to panicked and consumed in my own thoughts to see what was going on and I squeezed my eyes shut preparing myself for a smack to my face but what happened confuzzled me. I felt something cool on my lips I opened my eyes only to see his half lidded eyes gazing back at me. I gasped as realization struck me.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU KISSED ME!" I spun around as tears stung at my eyes.

"I'm sorr-" He began to whisper after a sigh

"NO YOU'RE NOT YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ANY GIRL YOU WANT THAT PEOPLE WILL JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT BUT YOU'RE WRONG!" I screamed. He simply gaped I gritted my teeth

"I thought you would of been overjoyed Amu." I lost it as my hand instinctively flew to his cheek and hit with a loud *SLAP* .

His hand caressed his cheek as he went flying and I didn't do my hardest either…

"What's going on here Amu?" I knew that velvety voice one so smooth and silky and low and hjushed it made almost everyone elses voices sound rough except for my bell like one…

Kitty:BWHAHAHA CLIFFY

Shelly: *facepalm*

Ikuto:wtf!

Amu: woohoo not in love with ikuto this time

Shelly: not yet amu not yet….

Mae:I feel forgotten….


End file.
